


不期而至的发情期及其后续（ABO，庭审背景）

by lastrosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrosa/pseuds/lastrosa
Summary: TOP！GGBOTTOM！AD两篇并一篇





	不期而至的发情期及其后续（ABO，庭审背景）

格林德沃打开卧室门时被扑面而来的Omega信息素冲击得后退了一步。  
卧室的窗帘拉得紧紧的，一丝光都透不进来，他向着床边走去，隐隐的喘息声验证了他的猜想。  
阿不思蜷缩着侧躺在床上，全身被情欲蒸成粉色，手指胡乱地插在并拢的腿间，显然已经被不期而至的发情期折磨得失去了神智。熟悉的Alpha的信息素的靠近惊醒了他，因为被格林德沃目睹自己自渎而窘迫得要命，手上的动作也停下了。  
现在的阿不思简直像一只熟透到极点的水蜜桃，随手一掐就能掐出水来。  
格林德沃抓着阿不思自渎的手抽出来，修长的食指和中指湿淋淋的，散发着情液的味道，他在阿不思慌乱的目光中含住了那两根手指，舔掉了上面的液体。  
阿不思的脸几乎快被烧熟了，格林德沃跨上床，把他的双手束缚到床头，拉开那两条白皙的腿，去观察那个早已被他宣示过主权的小穴。  
“你可真狠心。”格林德沃叹息着去拨弄小穴的入口，那里已经被阿不思胡乱插入的手指弄得红肿起来，“居然舍得这么粗暴地对待这张销魂的小嘴。”  
阿不思摇着头把窜上大脑的情欲赶出去，咬住嘴唇让自己不发出更羞耻的呻吟。  
格林德沃把他的腿掰得更开，手指探进小穴，而在看见阿不思仍然不肯屈服的样子之后，他有了更恶质的想法。  
小穴已经被开拓过，又湿软着，格林德沃的手指存在感并没有那么强。然而随着手指的深入到不正常的深度，阿不思察觉到了某些异样：“你在做什么？”  
“扩张。放心吧亲爱的，只是最基础的人体变形而已。来自英国的霍格沃茨变形课教授，请检验德姆斯特朗肄业生的变形术水准。”格林德沃明晃晃的笑容仿佛来自地狱，随即阿不思感到了体内的某个部位被触碰到了——他几乎立刻出了一身冷汗。  
“你的子宫口可真软，亲爱的。”格林德沃变形伸长的手指拨弄着内部的那个入口，“我一想到过一会儿我会进入你的身体，而它会紧紧地吸住我，然后我会射在它里面，留下我的种子，发情期的怀孕率很高，那里会孕育我们的孩子，我就感觉欲罢不能。”  
“滚开！”阿不思在惊恐中生出了巨大的勇气，呵斥格林德沃。  
“你总是学不会教训。”格林德沃抽出手指，随手地把上面的液体擦在阿不思的腿上，然后他解开自己的衣物，释放出等待多时的欲望。  
阿不思能清楚的感受到那个滚烫的器官在自己的腿间逡巡，带着浓烈得让自己浑身发软的Alpha信息素，它的头部偶尔会进入自己的小穴又迅速离开，然后他就会从即将抵达的天堂跌落到无法满足的地狱。  
标记实在太可怕了……阿不思昏昏沉沉地想，他身体的每一个细胞都因为格林德沃的触碰而欢呼雀跃，空虚的小穴叫嚣着想被填满。用手指自慰的感觉和那些得到满足的发情期的记忆相比毫无价值。  
“我是一个体贴的丈夫。”格林德沃感叹道，“即便你这么不驯，我也依然会满足你。”  
阿不思听懂了格林德沃的语意，下意识地挣扎起来，然而下一秒格林德沃的欲望抵住了他的穴口，在发情期的爱液的润滑下狠狠冲开紧窒的甬道，长驱直入阿不思身体的最深处。  
阿不思尖叫一声，得偿所愿的小穴激动得一阵阵痉挛，他的上身绷紧得像被拉满的弓，十个脚趾都勾了起来，原本一直半硬着无法满足的欲望因为小穴的快感直接射了，在格林德沃的胸口和阿不思的小腹上留下痕迹。  
格林德沃几乎要被阿不思因为高潮而痉挛的小穴夹射，不得不让自己退出那温暖紧窒的天堂冷静一下。  
阿不思发出一声失落的呜咽，刚刚得到满足的身体又感到了一丝空虚，格林德沃滚烫的欲望摩擦着他的胯间，诱发新一波的情热。  
“刚刚还叫我滚开呢，结果被我一插就射了。”格林德沃低低的笑声敲打着他混沌的大脑，“连撒谎都撒不好，你说我该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
Omega的天性迫使阿不思在格林德沃的威胁下战栗着，他努力想找出一些话来反驳这可恶的Alpha，但被情欲浸泡的理智似乎发挥不了什么作用，他只发出了一些无意义的呢喃。  
格林德沃不再等待他的回答，再次冲入他的身体，激烈地抽送起来。阿不思尖叫起来，他刚刚从高潮的余韵中平复，又被更恐怖的快感淹没，他的手仍被捆在床头，想后退躲避却毫无余地，只能被迫展露身体最柔软的部分供这个人蹂躏。  
直到阿不思的欲望因为后穴的刺激而再次挺立，吐出前液，格林德沃才恋恋不舍地抽出了自己的性器，被摩擦得高温红肿的穴肉热情地挽留他，肉体分离时发出暧昧的声响。  
“真可怜。”格林德沃凑上来看着阿不思布满泪痕的脸，“被我操哭了？”  
阿不思发着抖，他刚刚被这个人操得魂飞魄散，却在攀登又一重高潮时跌落，他唯一能做的就是保留最后一点尊严，勉强不去哀求对方继续侵犯自己。  
格林德沃拍打了几下阿不思的臀部，把他的腿对折到上半身，完全露出那个已经合不拢的湿淋淋的小穴，它还在收缩着，向面前的人露出嫣红的内里：“你真该看看你自己，阿尔，真是天生就该让我操的。”  
阿不思抽泣着，格林德沃青筋毕露的性器自上而下插入他的身体，又快又狠地操弄起来。深处的器官因为Alpha过于狂野的撞击而慢慢打开，在第一次被撞进子宫口时阿不思喊着格林德沃的名字高潮了，他射出的精液甚至溅到了格林德沃脸上。格林德沃笑着把脸上的液体刮去，塞入阿不思的口中。  
格林德沃的手指搅着阿不思的舌头，停下了抽送的动作，享受着小穴痉挛地按摩。  
“又被我操射一次。”格林德沃过了一会儿才重新开始动作，但他只维持着小幅度的抽送，“我是不是该为你计个数？”  
阿不思的眼神已经彻底化成了春水，他不满地轻轻扭着腰，Omega的子宫口已经在方才的高潮中彻底打开，然而对方的性器却只肯在子宫口外磨蹭，迟迟不肯深入。  
“为什么不……”阿不思终于忍不住开口了，他的声音带着勾人的甜腻，这是他清醒时绝不会说出口的话，“还……想要……”  
“再做下去我就要成结了。”格林德沃在他耳边轻轻地说，却更像是诱惑，“我会堵住你的子宫口，把精液全射给你，一滴都不会流出来——你不是很不想怀孕吗？我射在里面也不要紧吗？”  
阿不思的瞳孔放大了，似乎是回忆起了被成结的感觉，但格林德沃随即轻轻撞了一下他的子宫口，又迅速离开了。  
泪水从那双蓝眼睛里涌出来，阿不思几乎是下意识地收缩着小穴：“我想要……射进来也不要紧……”  
格林德沃亲了他一口，顶弄了一下内部那个娇嫩的小口，却再一次退开了：“要是怀孕了怎么办？你不是很讨厌我吗？要是怀孕了，你会爱我们的孩子吗？我真怀疑。”  
阿不思发出一声失落的哭叫：“怀孕了就生下来！我、我会……”  
“真的吗？”格林德沃继续质疑他，“你会爱我们的孩子？不会说他是我强暴你的产物？”  
阿不思迷乱地点头，Omega的本能已经彻底控制了他。  
格林德沃细心地拨开他黏在脸上汗湿的长发，说出他真正的目的：“可是我们没结婚呢，亲爱的，孩子出生后会成为私生子，我可不忍心——”  
阿不思看起来完全的迷茫了，格林德沃回来之前长时间得不到满足的情热已经烧光了他的毅力，接连两次的高潮和得不到满足的欲望则吞没了他的理智，他几乎是在哀求格林德沃了：“可是我想要……”  
格林德沃的欲望前端若即若离地触碰着柔软的子宫：“这样吧，你总是不情愿，等你清醒了又要骂我强迫你——我们把未来交给命运。如果你怀孕了，我们就结婚，把孩子生下来，你愿意呢？”  
现在恐怕格林德沃说什么阿不思都会答应了，他点着头：“我愿意……给我……”  
格林德沃得到了满意的答案，痛快地放纵自己的欲望，忍耐多时的性器在交合中一次次冲进阿不思的身体最深处，逼得阿不思哭叫连连，直到结缓慢地形成胀大，堵在阿不思的子宫口。  
——现在他们紧密相连，不可分离。  
生理性的泪水完全遮蔽了阿不思的视线，现在他唯一能感受到的只剩下格林德沃和他撑开自己身体的性器，随后，他在被灌满的感觉中战栗着达到了高潮。  
——他昏了过去。  
格林德沃小心翼翼地放下阿不思的双腿，解开阿不思被束缚的双手，抱着他的Omega滚了半圈侧躺下，结仍然没有缩小到可以滑出来的地步，他们仍然被锁在一起。他在射精后的满足中亲吻他的爱人，占有性地把对方搂在怀里，慢慢进入梦乡。

 

阿不思在餍足中醒来。  
他的身体仍然处在发情期的高热中，但那种得到满足后的舒适的疲倦绝无虚假——和腰腿的酸痛一起提醒着他又一次向格林德沃屈服了。  
“你醒的比我预想的要早。”格林德沃擦着头发从浴室走出来，身上披着的睡袍微湿着，阿不思不得不把目光从他露出的胸口挪开，以免受到该死的Alpha的影响。  
Alpha充满侵略性地跨上床，把他的Omega整个圈进自己怀里。  
一滴水珠从他的发梢滴落到阿不思的身上，微痒的触感让阿不思忍不住打了个抖。  
格林德沃笑了一声，充满暗示地拍了拍阿不思的臀部，大发慈悲地放过了他：“我想我们还是该吃点东西，补充点体力。”  
是的。阿不思异常冷静地想，发情期干不了别的，他必须熬过去。

第二波情热在中午之前到来。  
那股熟悉的热潮到来的时候阿不思甚至松了一口气，像是悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑终于落下。  
他转头看向格林德沃，发现对方无动于衷地坐着。  
“需要我做什么吗？”格林德沃假惺惺地问道。  
阿不思喘息着，无声地抓住了他的手臂。  
“哦。”格林德沃放下了手上的书，在阿不思颈后的腺体处闻了闻，探出舌尖舔过他的耳廓，最后说，“主动点儿，自己坐上来。”  
阿不思发出无声的呻吟，情液顺着大腿流下来，打湿了他身下的衣物，他盯着重新坐回原处的格林德沃，像是没明白他刚刚说的话。  
“我以为我们的关系是双向的，亲爱的，现在是你需要我，而我主动的次数已经够多了。”格林德沃好整以暇地说道，但他的目光却紧紧锁定着阿不思的脸，不肯让这到手的猎物再有逃脱的可能。  
阿不思微不可查地颤抖着，格林德沃的每一句话、每一个眼神都牵动着他体内的情潮，但这并非完全无法忍受……  
“知道吗？每次你装出这副坚贞不屈的样子来——我就只想把你钉在十字架上，一遍一遍地操你，操开你的子宫口，在里面灌满我的东西，操到你下面那个淫荡的小洞再也合不上，只能用塞子堵上，但就算是塞子也堵不住你下面流个不停的水——直到把你操到怀孕我才会把你放下来，但就算你怀了孕也只能抱着肚子求着我操你——因为你放荡的身体根本离不开我。”格林德沃突然凑近，言辞露骨地羞辱道，在阿不思惊怒地试图攻击他时狠狠地咬向了阿不思颈后的性腺。  
阿不思无声地挣扎了两下，像是砧板上扑腾的鱼，很快就认命地放弃了。  
“别装圣人了，”格林德沃终于放开了可怜的阿不思，他的齿间还带着微红的血色，笑起来像是某种麻瓜传说中的夜行生物，“想想你昨晚是怎么用手指玩自己的，多熟练呀，我可不信你是第一次。”  
阿不思的眼神漂移了一瞬，他想起二十年前那个混乱的春夏，现在他已经很难回忆起自己当年是怎么熬过来的，他恐惧地发现自己现在第一个想到的是昨晚格林德沃为自己带来的疯狂的快感。  
“来吧，”格林德沃向他张开怀抱，英俊得像是诱人堕落的撒旦，“我就在你面前，亲爱的，只要你主动点儿，我就是你的，我会给你你想要的一切。”

阿不思被蛊惑了。  
他想自己一定是着了魔，他缓慢地跨坐到格林德沃的腰间，腿间湿润的地方隔着布料触及了格林德沃滚烫的欲望。  
他不自觉地抬头看了一眼格林德沃，被Alpha眼中不加掩饰的欲望吓得面红耳赤。  
在阿不思说些什么来缓解这信息素浓得可怕的局面之前，他的身体早于他的思想行动起来，他双手按着格林德沃的肩膀，双腿夹着格林德沃的腰，主动地磨蹭起了对方的性器。  
些微的满足之后紧随而来的是更大的空虚，更多的情液从体内深处涌了出来，湿透的布料忠实地把Alpha性器的热度传递到了阿不思的小穴，那种磨人的痒意和渴求几乎要逼疯了他。  
阿不思的眼睛里含着泪，无助地看向格林德沃，然而铁石心肠的黑魔王只是握着阿不思硬挺的性器来回套弄着。  
“怎么不继续了？”格林德沃假惺惺地关怀道，手上却用指甲抠弄着阿不思欲望的顶端，“难道还要我教你接下来怎么做？”  
这只是为了应付发情期……阿不思试图说服自己，和过去几十年间自己偶尔使用的玩具没什么两样……  
格林德沃硬得发疼，尤其是现在阿不思现在和他只隔着薄薄一层布料的情况下，也许他真的该采取些强硬手段，他回忆着这座庄园某几个密室里种类繁多的器具，颇为用力地、泄愤似地揉搓起手中那个可怜的东西来，逼得阿不思发出尖锐的哭叫。  
阿不思抽噎着，射精的渴望强烈得让人头皮发麻，他手忙脚乱地扯开了格林德沃的浴袍，握着那根坚硬滚烫的东西胡乱套弄了两下，对准自己的穴口，慢慢坐了下去。  
这根本就是双向折磨！格林德沃暴躁地想着，阿不思的动作慢得要命，像是包着珍珠的蚌壳，含羞带怯地向人类露出一点柔软的内里，又马上要紧紧合上。  
这对阿不思来说太陌生了，在他之前的发情期里格林德沃完全不是一个温柔的情人，有几次甚至近乎强奸。他的双腿发着抖，像是难以支撑自己的身体。然而很快他就不用犹豫了——格林德沃握住了他的腰，用力向上挺身，充满了他空虚的身体。  
阿不思绷直了脊背，无声地射了出来，脱力地趴在了格林德沃身上。  
“昨晚又不是没操过，怎么这会儿又变紧了？”格林德沃揉捏着他的臀肉，“你扭捏得活像个十八岁的雏儿。”  
过了一会儿，阿不思仍然没有起来，格林德沃带着些许威胁，颇为不满地用指甲刮过他颈后的腺体：“别偷懒，起来自己动！”  
阿不思在失神中打了个激灵，不得不勉强支撑着身体坐起来，体位的改变让埋在他体内的性器也改变了角度，阿不思小声地呻吟着。  
“叫大声点儿。”格林德沃懒洋洋地说，他半躺在那儿，等着享受他的Omega，“你十八岁的时候可是主动的很，难道要我给你来点减龄剂？”  
阿不思没作声，他的眼眶有些发酸，他曾以为他会为格林德沃提起往事时若无其事的语气而愤怒，但他现在只感到无尽的悲伤。  
后穴深处的痒意越来越难以忍受了，他夹紧腿，骑着那根东西上下动作起来。

阿不思半垂着头，眉头紧皱，咬着下唇，像是在极力隐忍着什么，要不是他的后穴紧紧绞着格林德沃的性器不放，格林德沃会以为他实际上正满怀着痛苦。  
“和我做爱就这么让你痛苦吗？”格林德沃突然发问。  
阿不思抬起头，他的眼睛里含着一汪湖水，蓝得让人忍不住想摧毁。  
“回答我：让你痛苦的是和我做爱，还是你竟然从和我做爱中获得了快乐？”格林德沃握住阿不思的腰，迫使他停下。  
阿不思仍旧没有回答，快感带来的迷茫从他的眼睛中消失了，他的手从格林德沃的胸前上移到了格林德沃的脖子，惯于拿着羽毛笔和魔杖的手第一次扼住了一个人的生命。  
“你让我痛苦。”他最后说。  
“那么你要取走我的性命吗？”格林德沃反问道，他罕见地没去拿魔杖，甚至没有表现出抵抗的意向——尽管Alpha的天性是掌控一切。  
而现在，格林德沃把他的性命交到了邓布利多的手上。  
——像是滑稽可笑的命运为他们策划的第二次决斗。  
阿不思没有动。  
他们长久地对峙着，尽管他们的身体紧密相联。  
“你看，你下不了手的。”格林德沃露出一个近乎得意的笑，阿不思甚至能从这个笑容中窥到一点那个夏天的十六岁少年的影子。  
“你恐怕是在象牙塔里呆得太久了，”格林德沃拉着阿不思的手腕，慢慢离开他的脖子，偏头在他柔软的手心里落下一个吻，“你连和我决斗都能拖延五年，我不信你一点儿都不爱我了。”  
“你真的以为我不会杀你？”阿不思冷冰冰地注视着这位狂妄自大的Alpha，一如他在决斗场上举起魔杖。  
“我赌你不会杀我。”格林德沃一翻身把阿不思压倒在床上，抬起阿不思的一条腿亲吻着脚踝，“你会吗？”  
阿不思闭上了眼睛。  
格林德沃开始小幅度抽送起来，他亲吻着阿不思眼角的一点泪光，他的耳垂，他的脖子。黑魔王在他的爱人不寻常的沉默中得到了答案，他忍不住想要倾诉点什么。  
“刚才你掐住我的时候我在想，要是你在决斗中赢了我，你会杀了我吗？”格林德沃低声说，“我的阿尔，我们多么契合，世上再也找不出任何一个人能比我们更适合彼此，你会忍心吗？”  
“然后我想，要是我真的死在你的手上，那么我们的老魔杖和杀死黑魔王的荣誉至少被这世上唯一配得上它的人获得了。”格林德沃亲吻着阿不思的嘴唇，声音低得仿佛耳语，“我毫无遗憾。”  
“要是我赢了，我不会杀你。”阿不思睁开了眼睛，情欲带来的雾气没能遮蔽湛蓝的湖水，“你该接受审判——我会为你争取无期徒刑的，纽蒙伽德就很适合你。”  
格林德沃放声大笑。  
“我曾考虑过把你投入纽蒙伽德。我把塔顶的那间房间留给你，也许我们可以试试看去那里做爱。”格林德沃的舌尖舔过阿不思紧抿着的嘴唇，那里一如既往的柔软，带着Omega香甜的信息素，“毕竟你看起来不想做我的伴侣，反而更想当我的囚徒。”  
堆积的快感从下腹处涌了上来，阿不思张开嘴想喘息一下，却被格林德沃抓到了破绽，Alpha的舌头闯了进去，把他吻的晕头转向。  
等他们的唇舌终于分开，阿不思已经神色迷醉，出了一身汗，像是从水里捞出来的一样。  
而格林德沃的忍耐也到了极点，这是决斗之后他第一次从阿不思嘴里撬出真心话，他得到了自己想要的答案，并确信自己终将得到阿不思——他终于忍不住了。  
格林德沃把自己拔了出来，用两根手指撑开红肿柔软的穴口，向里面轻轻吹气。  
“你要做就做。”阿不思用手臂挡住脸，像是不堪面对这样的现实。  
得到允许的Alpha把他的双腿架到肩上，硬挺的性器残忍地侵入了Omega的后穴，两人同时为此刻的结合发出了一声叹息。  
格林德沃盯着阿不思手臂下露出的半张脸，Omega的嘴唇被吻得微肿，泛着诱人的水光，格林德沃感觉自己喉咙有些渴，他没有去揭穿阿不思近乎逃避的行为，转而狠狠操弄起身下的人来。  
阿不思哽咽着，极力压制着呻吟，然而身体的情动无法克制，前端的欲望很快就射了出来，两滴白浊的液体甚至溅到了格林德沃的下巴上，被他用手指刮掉，送进了阿不思的嘴里。  
“别成结。”阿不思含糊地咕哝道，乖乖地舔干净了格林德沃的手指。  
“总有一天、总有一天……”格林德沃喃喃着，又狠狠操了几下，把未尽的话语全都淹没在他射精时的叹息中。  
阿不思默不作声，忍受着精神上的不适。格林德沃拉开了他的手臂，在高潮后的满足中亲吻他。  
又熬过一次，阿不思默默地想，他感到有些困倦。  
格林德沃拉过毯子遮住了两个人的身体，叫来家养小精灵送上湿毛巾和温牛奶，难得温柔地为阿不思擦干了他腿间的痕迹，又喂他喝了牛奶。  
“睡吧。”格林德沃轻轻为他拍着背，下午的阳光从落地窗射进来，带着融融的暖意，很快，他们就都睡着了。


End file.
